Black Paladin (rewrite)
by WarPhoenix117
Summary: You know what I'm not gonna do a summery since I suck at them and if you've read the original you should already know what's going on. If you haven't read the original and you would like to read a summery then you're outta luck because I deleted it months ago. So instead I'm just gonna list off why it's rated M. Graphic Violence or Blood and Gore, Sexual Content and Harsh Language.
1. The Beginning Part 1

**Hey guys I know I said that this would be published a few months ago, but I got seriously sidetracked and just kind of stopped caring. But for whatever I've decided to continue writing this story that's why it's being uploaded on New Year's Day as sort of a new beginning. Anyway, here is the rewritten version of Hell's Black Paladin I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **In an unknown location**_

A tall blond haired man stood in front of a large round table. On that table was a black magic circle that showed the image of a blue haired teenage boy. "You're watching him again, aren't you father?" asked a mysterious voice.

"Yes, but's that's none of your business, now is it Charon?" asked the blond-haired man.

The one now known as Charon stepped forward into the light. He wore a white dress shirt under a black dress vest along with a pair of black slacks and brown loafers. He raised a hand and moved some strands of his messy brown hair out his grey eyes. "I really don't understand why you're watching him father. There's nothing special about him other than being _her_ child."

"That's why I'm watching him," the man answered. "That's why I want him apart of the ranks. He has so much power, so much potential yet he doesn't know anything about it. It'd be such a waste to let all go down the drain. Besides he has all of her dark powers so I may as well have him put them to use."

"I see," Charon replied. "So, when will you try and recruit him?"

"Today when he's out of school he has a job to take care of. This 'job' of his will be more an interview to see if he's ready to join them."

"Well shouldn't you already know that? I mean you have been steering his life in this direction for the past eight years have you not?"

"Oh, I have, but there's nothing like seeing things personally with your eyes instead of through someone else's or in this case a viewing spell. Anyway, enough talk he should be waking any moment now."

* * *

 _ **In an unknown location**_

Early Monday morning sixteen-year-old Gumball Watterson had been awoken from his blissful sleep by his phone's alarm clock blaring in his ears, and because he had sensitive cat ears above his head everything sounded a lot louder than it would for most people. "Gumball no, five more minutes," said a familiar voice. Turning to his right he saw his sister Lexy cuddled up next to him with her arms wrapped around his waist while wearing a black hoodie. Lexy was Gumball's twin sister, his younger twin to be exact and because she was the younger twin she loved treating him like the big brother he was. Which meant constantly looking up to him as well as being around him.

He scowled at the sight of her before sighing, "Why even have your own room with your own bed if you're just gonna sleep in here," he griped. Ever since they were kids Lexy had a habit of sneaking into his bed at night cuddling up next to him. At first, he thought it was kinda cute. _Now_ however it became very annoying and awkward as he'd sometimes have to explain why he was pitching a tent in his pants. Honestly, he loved Lexy almost more than anything but she had a tendency of getting on his nerves with how clingy she was. She would hug him and say "I love you", at random moments. Sometimes she'd even do it when out in public like at school or at the mall. It was bad enough that their mother; Nicole; acted like so _lovingly_ but he really didn't need someone else to treat him like a teddy bear. It was _aggravating_. Gumball was _not_ a touchy-feely person. It wasn't that he hated to be touched or anything like that. He just didn't convey his feelings that way. He was about to say to something to her to wake her up but his damned phone kept blasting the alarm and was getting more annoying by the second. He even felt Lexy tighten her grip on him while muttering something incoherent. Not wanting to break it like the last one he took a deep breath and calmly turned off the alarm before violently shaking Lexy hoping she'd wake up and in response she tightened her arms around him as if she was trying to break his rib cage while letting out a low growl before muttering something along the lines of "Mine" and "Can't have him." Before his bones could break from her bear hug Gumball reached up and began to gently scratch behind one of her cat ears before softly stroking her hair. Lexy purred softly enjoying the pleasure of him petting her which caused her to loosen her grip allowing him slowly slip away from her.

When she no longer felt, him petting her Lexy slowly opened her eyes, blinking away remnants of sleep. She sat up after having to stretch and looked around the room to find her brother to see him sitting on the edge the bed. She smirked and crawled over to him before wrapping her arms around his stomach and rested her head on his shoulder. "Morning," she greeted after giving him a kiss on the cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his phone in his hand as he seemed to be messaging someone, "Who are you talking to," she asked trying to read the conversation.

"No one important," he replied as he closed out of the app and turned off his screen.

Lexy snaked around him and straddled his lap, "Yes it was," she argued as she trailed his muscular chest through his shirt, "or else you would've ignored them. Was it a girl?" she asked with a hint of malice in her voice while digging her nail into his sternum.

"It was no one you need to know," he replied glaring at her. "Now get off," he growled as he twisted his body to the right and pushed her off him making her fall on the bed.

Lexy yelped as she fell onto the bed and replied with "Meanie," as she sat up.

"Whatever," was his response as he stood up from the bed and went over to his dresser to prep for a shower.

"Hey!" she called out getting up from the bed and walking over to him, "That's not how you should treat your little sister!"

"Don't care," he replied, "right now we need to get ready for school," he told her as he made his way to his bathroom where he began to turn on the shower. When he took off his clothes he took a quick look in the mirror inspecting a few new scars on his abdomen, "Well at least they're not as big as the others," he commented. He got the scars from a fight not too long ago and a few of the guys had knives on them and managed to get a few cuts in before getting knocked out. Why a group of guys carrying knives decided to jump he had no clue, they could've been someone he pissed off before, which was a high probability, or they could've been just a bunch jackasses who thought they were tough because they carried knives and were in a group. Either way he really didn't care, he kicked their asses and afterward made sure they knew to _never_ come after him again. Although he did notice that recently he'd had been getting into a few random street fights. A few days before the knife incident he gotten in a fight with a few guys who were carrying metal bats and a week before that he came across two guys with guns. That would've scared most people but Gumball honestly didn't care whether or not his life would end on that night as not only was he extremely tired but also because death was something that kinda always loomed over him due to him doing a _lot_ of stupid stunts. After stepping out of the shower and drying himself off Gumball began to get dressed. When he stepped out of the bathroom he was wearing a white v neck undershirt and black boot cut jeans. He put on a white v neck hooded shirt and pulled the sleeves up behind his elbows he grabbed his black hooded parka vest off the back of his swivel chair and slipped it on leaving it unzipped before grabbing his half calf combat boots. After tying them and securing the straps he grabbed his phone, book bag and car keys before opening his bedroom door and running up the stairs as his room was in the basement. When he opened the basement door he was greeted by the sight of his mother Nicole and the smell of coffee, "Hey mom," he greeted.

Nicole seemed to wearing a short sleeve white blouse and a silver watch on her left wrist along with black slacks and black high heels. When she looked up from her coffee she smiled and waved, "Hi sweetie, did you sleep well?"

"I guess," he shrugged. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something to drink but soon settled on bottled water.

"Gumball," he heard his mother yell.

"What, I didn't even do anything," he replied wondering why the hell she was yelling so early in the morning. She then held her arms out as if expecting a hug, he looked her up and down and asked, "What?"

"Come here dammit!" she said stopping her foot. Gumball groaned as he took a few steps towards his mother. When Nicole felt his arms wrap around her she tightly clasped her arms him giving him a bear hug. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying, "I love you."

"Okay that's enough," he said trying to break free of her hold.

"Oh, come on! You won't let me hug you for more than five seconds!" she complained.

"I would if you'd stop acting like you're never gonna see me again."

"That's because we won't. I know that the moment you graduate you're leaving us," she explained tightening her hold on him.

"No I'm not." _"Shit! How'd she know_ ," he asked mentally. After graduation Gumball, had planned on getting the hell out of Elmore and start a new life far away from this damned town. Maybe _damned_ was too strong of a word as he didn't hate living in Elmore however spending your whole life in the same town was far too boring for his taste. No matter how many times he tried to spice things up.

"You know one of these days I'm gonna be gone and you're gonna regret not showing me or your sister's how much you really love us," Nicole lectured.

"Yeah whatever. Can you let go now?" he asked hastily. Nicole sighed before taking her arms off him. "Thanks," he said turning around to see his adopted brother Darwin coming down the stairs. Darwin was wearing an orange hoodie and dark orange skinny jeans that faded to black at the seams along with a green beanie with a white stripe close to hem and green high top canvas sneakers with a black book bag slung over his shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yeah let me grab my jacket," he said as he opened the closet near the front door. While putting on his black leather jacket he asked, "Where's Lexy and Anais?"

"I think they're both still getting ready," was Gumball's response as he sat down at the dining room table.

When Darwin had his coat on he sat at the dining room table next to Gumball, "So you wanna go see if Nathan has any new fireworks after school," Darwin asked excitedly.

"I guess, why you wanna blow something up?" Gumball asked curious as to what his little brother was planning.

"Maybe or we could use them to set some stuff on fire," he suggested.

"When did you become a pyro?" asked Gumball as he leaned back in his chair with an evil smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't say that I'm a pyro, however I do know that you get a kick out of that stuff," Darwin replied.

"Yeah that's true," Gumball agreed. He wasn't sure why but he always had a fascination with fire, he found it to be beautifully destructive and it wasn't just him both Lexy and Anais had the same fixation on it to. While they may not have a been a pyromaniac like their eldest brother they too found it beautiful but in a less evil manner.

"If either of you two do any of that stuff I'll be kicking you both out of the house for a month," piped Nicole before taking another sip of coffee. The two teens swore under their breath, peeved for forgetting that their mother was nearby.

"Don't worry mom we won't set anything on fire," Gumball lied. Oh, they were definitely going to set something ablaze they were just going be careful about it and make sure that the news doesn't travel back to her lest they wanted to get put out again.

"Of course, you won't," Nicole said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Obviously, she knew they were lying and when she found out what it was they set fire to they were going to be in so much trouble.

At that moment, Anais came down the stairs in her uniform which was a red blazer with her school's insignia close to her left shoulder with a white button up shirt and a knee length red plaid skirt along with black stockings with her blue book bag. "Morning guys," she greeted as she walked towards the dining room. She walked past the dining room and into the kitchen and gave her mother hug, "Morning mom."

Nicole wrapped an arm around her back, "Good morning sweetheart," she said with a loving smile.

Anais then pulled back from the hug and headed into the dining room. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to Gumball. "So, are we waiting on Lexy?" she asked.

"Yep," said Darwin as he checked his phone for messages.

Soon after the basement door opened and out stepped Lexy wearing a navy-blue sweater with a white cowl scarf, black skinny jeans and knee high brown suede boots along with a pink book bag on her back. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Gumball said as he rose from his chair, Anais stood up and followed behind him as they walked towards the door.

"Wait," Nicole said suddenly, "aren't you all forgetting something," she asked while walking towards them.

Lexy turned around and gave Nicole a hug, "Bye mom love you," she said before letting and walking outside the house.

Nicole then looked at Darwin who hadn't moved an inch, "Well, why are you still standing there come here give me a hug," she ordered.

Darwin sent Gumball a pleading look while Gumball sent a look back that said, 'not my problem,' as he stood next to the door. Darwin hung his head and sighed, he quickly went over to Nicole and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Bye mom love you," he said hastily as he rushed out the door.

"Yeah bye mom love you," Gumball said quickly as he slammed the door behind him faster than she could say 'goodbye'. When he turned around to walk in his car he felt someone's eyes on him, he scanned up and down the block but saw nothing, neither did he hear or smell something unfamiliar. This has been going on for the two last days he'd get feeling that someone was watching him and then when he looked he'd see no one in sight. It was weird though, it felt like who or what was watching him had some type of weird presence, as if they were a part of the supernatural world. He'd get the same feeling when he was around his friend Carrie as she was part ghost, he'd also have that feeling around Nicole sometimes but he wasn't sure why.

"Dude what are you doing?!" Darwin called out pulling Gumball out of his thoughts.

"Uh, sorry man I guessed I just blanked out for a sec," he replied as he slowly began to make his way to his car.

"Come on man it's 38 degrees out here!" Darwin complained.

"Come on dude it's not that bad," said Gumball as he unlocked the car doors and unlocked his trunk.

"It may not be all that cold to you but for the rest of us it's fucking freezing out here." Darwin did have a point for whatever reason Gumball wasn't affected by the cold as much most people were, it had to be a few degrees lower to make him put on a coat that had sleeves. But because they lived in California the temperature hardly ever got that low.

"No I don't feel that cold either," said Lexy as she placed her book bag in the trunk of the car.

"Neither do I," Anais commented as she too put her book bag in the trunk. Almost all the Watterson children had a slight immunity to the cold, maybe it had something to do with their mother as she could be out playing in the snow in freezing cold weather in nothing but her underwear and feel as if she was on the beach, which did happen once.

"Man, that is so unfair," Darwin whined as he got inside the passenger side of the car.

Gumball chuckled lightly at his jealousy, "Too bad we aren't actually related then you'd have an immunity like the rest of us," Gumball bragged as he got in the driver seat.

"Just shut up and drive," Darwin grumbled.

Gumball laughed as he started up his midnight blue 2015 z28 Camaro. He pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. Their first stop was Anais's school Castle Prep, a prep school for gifted children. Anais had gotten in due to an IQ test at Elmore High, and it was obvious that she passed with flying colors. When they pulled in front of her school Gumball popped the trunk open while Darwin had gotten out and pulled his seat forward allowing her to get out of the car. "Bye guys," she said after grabbing her backpack from the trunk and slamming it close.

"Later," the three teens said as they began to drive off. When they arrived at Elmore High the three piled out the car and grabbed their bags and headed inside.

Darwin went to his locker to put away his jacket while Gumball and Lexy headed to Miss Simian's classroom, but from outside the classroom they could hear her screaming at some poor student. Not wanting to deal with her first thing in the morning Gumball made up an excuse about forgetting something in his locker and made his way to the nurse's office. Before opening the door, he looked around to make sure no one was around, after deciding that the coast was clear he opened the door and crept inside quietly closing the door behind him. The nurse's office was a white rectangular room one the right side of the room was the nurse's desk next to that was a filing cabinet, a medicine cabinet and a weight scale. On the nurse's desk was a monitor and keyboard, a few student's medical records, a pencil holder, a mug filled with coffee and a black purse. On the left side of the room were three beds dressed in white sheets and pillows. On one of the beds lied a sleeping woman. Her back was turned towards him so he couldn't her face but from her scent alone he knew who it was. Silently he crept over to another one of the beds and laid down, closing his eyes as he soon began to drift off into sleep. However, his sleep was eventually interrupted by someone shaking him and telling him to wake up. "Ugh, what the hell?" he asked still groggy and tired.

"Hey wake up," said a familiar voice, "class will be over in a few minutes."

When he opened his eyes, he could now tell who that voice belonged to, it was Scarlet Adele Elmore High's resident nurse, and his secret girlfriend. She wore a grey scarf, a white button up shirt with a few of the top buttons undone, a pair of black leggings and brown knee high leather high heeled boots with straps around the ankles, "How long have I been out?" he questioned as he began to yawn and stretch.

"About," she paused to look at the cock on the wall, "forty-two minutes," she answered.

"Couldn't you have let me sleep for a little bit longer?" he complained while standing up.

"If I did that then I'd wouldn't be able to do this," she then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his while wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed back while grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her closer to him.

When they separated, Gumball smirked and said, "You know you could've done that at any time right?"

"I know," she replied before giving him another quick kiss, "but I didn't feel like waiting."

"Fair enough," he replied. He then sat back down on the bed. Scarlett sat down as well but instead sitting next to him she decided to sit sideways in his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck. "So, we still got time before my next class, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, did you read my text this morning?" she asked with a hint of excitement.

"Oh, yeah I did. What movie did you wanna go see?" he asked.

"Can't tell you," she said with a mischievous smirk, "it's a surprise."

"Oh really," he replied with a dark smile.

"Yep," she replied, "Come by at my place this Saturday at around eight and I'll show you it to you."

"Alright then," he replied, "but are you sure you want me to come by Saturday? I mean it's been little over a week since we last had sex and you get a little," he paused searching for the right word, " _excited_ whenever we haven't done it while."

"I know that," she stated somewhat bitterly, "That's why I said come by Saturday so we'd have two days to ourselves," she explained but he didn't seem convinced as the last time they decided to have sex after two weeks she ended up with a broken bed frame and he with a few new scars across his chest and back. "Well how about when school is over you and I meet back here and _play_ for a few hours," she suggested.

"That, doesn't sound like a bad idea," he said with a smile.

"Guess it's a plan then," she said with a seductive smirk. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer bringing him into a tender kiss softly sucking on his lips. The kiss was short lived however as they heard the door handle jiggling. Scarlett quickly separated from Gumball and stood up to fix her clothes while Gumball laid down and pretended to be a patient. Scarlett then opened the door revealing Principal Brown standing on the other side. "Oh, Principal Brown w-what can I do for you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I came by to see if you had any aspirin," he answered. "I've got a terrible headache."

"Yes. I do," she said before walking over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills. She handed him the bottle and said, "Here you are. Bring those back when you're done."

"Oh, yes and thank you," he said before walking off.

Scarlett closed the door and sighed before walking towards the bed Gumball was on and laid down next to him and sighed. "One more year," she said as she cuddled up next to him wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. Gumball wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. She sighed again, "In one year you'll graduate and then we can leave this place. After that you'll be eighteen and we won't have to hide anymore and finally we'll be able to do whatever the hell we want."

Gumball stared at the ceiling and smiled, "Yeah I know. I can hardly wait until graduation myself," he then turned his attention to her, "but in the meantime, I don't mind just laying here with you."

"You're so sweet," she said as she gave a kiss on the cheek before giving him one on the lips. Unfortunately, this was another short-lived kiss as the bell rang. The two pulled apart and sighed, "You'll be here after school, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be here," he assured as he stood up from the bed and fixed his clothes.

When he left the infirmary, Gumball jogged towards his next class: biology: taught by Mr. Small. On his way, he felt it again, that weird presence. He looked around and saw no one in the hallway but him. "Hello," he called out but no one replied, "What the hell?" he said to himself, "Maybe I'm going crazy," he wondered but he didn't have to ponder that thought as the final bell rung signaling the start of class, "Shit!" he exclaimed as he ran towards his next class. When he entered the class, he sat in the back corner next to the window. While grabbing a notebook and pencil from his book bag he heard someone sit in the desk next to him. Turning to his right he saw Carrie sitting next him. She wore an unzipped black skeleton hoodie with red sleeves over a black tank top along with black skinny jeans and black canvas shoes. Carrie was one of Gumball's best of friends. Knowing each other since kindergarten. There was no real reason for their friendship the two just happened to gravitate towards each other. "Hey Carrie," he greeted. She glanced at him with a dirty look in her eye before turning her attention back to the white board. "Hey is something wrong?" he asked wanting to know what the hell was her problem.

She stayed silent for a few seconds before sighing, "Why the hell were you not in first period?!" she whispered angrily. "Do you have any clue how bored I was without someone to help me make insults about Miss Simian behind her back?"

"Oh uh, sorry I just didn't feel like going to class," was his response. He really was sorry as insulting their teachers was kinda something they did a lot. It was something they bonded over.

She gave him a sour look before scoffing, "Fine, but you better not do it again, without you there, class becomes pointless."

"Okay I won't do it again," he lied.

"...I know you're lying asshole," she said with a deadpan expression.

He chuckled softly, "Yeah, I thought you might, sorry," he said with a soft smile.

"Whatever," she scoffed before punching him in the arm.

"So, did I miss anything in homeroom this morning?" he asked as he started to take notes.

"Not really," Carrie replied as she too had been taking notes, "we've got a book report due next Wednesday, yours is due in three days though," she added in a dry tone.

"Seriously? Man, that's bullshit," he complained as he grabbed his biology book from his bag.

"She said that's what you get skipping class," said Carrie "I'd get started soon if I were you."

"Whatever, anything else," he asked after flipping to the page Mr. Small wanted them to read.

"Tina got detention again but that's about it," she replied as she read from his book.

"What she'd do this time?"

"She put thumbtacks in Joe's chair," she answered. "She would've gotten away with it if little miss goody two shoes hadn't spoken up."

"Lexy?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope," she said while shaking her head, "Penny." As class went on every now and then the two would whisper things to each other. Which resulted in them both getting detention. When the bell rang Gumball quickly packed up his things and walked out the classroom making his way towards his next period. Before walking into his next class Carrie grabbed his arm, before he could ask 'what's wrong' she shushed him and said, "Watch this," before turning herself invisible.

"Carrie," he called out as he looked around trying to spot some form of mischief being caused by the invisible girl.

"In here," whispered a female voice. The voice sounded like Carrie's and seem to have come from the classroom, so he followed it see what she wanted. When he walked in he saw Tina in the back cladded in a white turtleneck sweater with holes for her thumbs, black skinny jeans and grey knit leg warmers over her black leather boots. Tina like Carrie had been a friend of his since middle school. Originally the two had always been on bad terms but after being an involved few life-threatening incidents the two became close friends. As he got closer to her he noticed that she was shivering and had been frantically rubbing her arms like she was trying to keep them warm.

Tina then looked up at him, "Watterson!" she barked. "Get your ass over here! Now!" she ordered as she got up from her chair.

He made his way towards her and asked, "What's up?"

"Your coat," she said, "give it here," she ordered before sneezing.

"You okay," he asked as he took off his parka.

"No, I'm fucking cold," she answered bitterly while accepting his jacket.

"How the hell are you cold it's like 70 degrees in here?"

"I don't know," she retorted in annoyed tone. "One minute I'm fine next minute I'm freezing my ass off." When she said that he instantly knew what was going on. _"That's right ghost have the ability to decrease the temperature around them and sense Carrie's half ghost she has access to that ability,"_ Gumball stated mentally but before he could do anything Tina yelped snapping him out his thoughts.

Tina had jumped onto him causing him to instinctively wrapped his arms catch her holding her bridal style while she latched onto him. "What the hell just happened?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know something cold just touched me!" she exclaimed. "It felt like a hand was pressed against my tail! Wait," she growled lowly. "Where?! The hell?! Is Carrie?!" and that's when the two heard someone giggling. Tina looked behind her and saw Carrie phasing back into visibility while cupping her mouth trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. "Carrie, you little!" Tina exclaimed. Carrie tried to hold in her laughter but it didn't matter as she bursted into a fit of giggles.

"Come on Carrie it wasn't that funny," said Gumball hoping she'd stop laughing.

"Yes, it was," she said in between laughs, "Tina's reaction was too funny!"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack along with frostbite!" Tina scolded. "Why'd you have to be part ghost?!" Carrie didn't say anything instead she brought a hand to her lips and kissed it before blowing it at Tina sending a cold gust of wind at the two. Tina shivered and tighten her hold on Gumball.

"Carrie," Gumball said sternly, "knock it off," he growled as he narrowed his gaze at her.

A look of terror quickly flashed across Carrie's face as she saw Gumball's eyes slowly shift from their usual sapphire blue to ruby red. Carrie crossed her arms and scoffed, "Fine," she replied before taking a seat.

"And Tina," Gumball called to her, "you can let go of me now," he told her.

Tina blushed as she realized that her feet were now on ground meaning that Gumball had set her down without her knowing. "O-oh r-right, uh sorry," she stuttered as she let go of him. She went back to her chair and sat down next to Carrie. Gumball took a seat in front of Tina and waited for class to begin. When class was over the trio headed over to their American History. "Hey Gumball since we all have detention hang means we all get out at the same time," Tina pointed out.

"Yeah so?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So," she said in annoyance, "why don't we all hang out after school?" Tina asked.

"Can't I have to work," he answered.

"Aw man, can't you skip one night," Tina whined.

" _Where_ the hell do you work anyway," Carrie inquired.

"It's not _where_ I work," he corrected, "it's _what_ I do for work and I told you before I do jobs for companies around town."

Carrie rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah but what _kind_ of jobs do you do?"

"Odd jobs," Gumball growled growing annoyed with his friends poking him for his work life.

" _Odd jobs_ ," Carrie asked skeptically.

"Look Carrie it doesn't matter where or what Gumball does for his job. All that matters is that he has one so that he can pay for all our food and shopping expenses," Tina said proudly with a small smile on her face.

"As if," Gumball scoffed as they walked into the classroom. Gumball took a seat next to the window in the back while, Tina sat in front of him and Carrie to his right.

While the three continued to talk a girl with long white hair sat in next to Tina. The three look up to see who it was revealing that it was Lucy when she turned around to greet them. "Hey guys what's up," she greeted with a bright smile on her face. She wore a black leather vest over a grey hoodie along with dark blue skinny jeans and black leather ankle boots. Lucy was another friend of Gumball's although she was more of Lexy's friend then his. The two have been friends for ages and by proxy that made her his friend too well sort of. He didn't know a lot about Lucy but he knew enough.

"Hey Lucy," Tina and Carrie said simultaneously.

Lucy noticed that Gumball hadn't said anything so she leaned forward to get a better view of him but saw that his attention was elsewhere as he stared out the window. She cleared her throat hoping to get his attention when his head snapped towards her she waved, "Hi Gumball." He gave a halfhearted wave in response and returned his attention to the window. She didn't know what he was staring at but he seemed to be in deep thought so she ignored it for now.

Class was a bit of a blur for Gumball as he tried to figure what was going on with him since for third time that day he had that feeling again this time. However… now it lingered. Before the feeling would disappear whenever he'd look around for people watching him. This time, it didn't. It felt like who or _what_ was watching him had decided not to instantly disappear but instead it stayed. He knew that their gaze was on him from outside that window just on the edge of his f peripherals teasing him with their existence. As if it were trying to fill him with the fear of the unknown. Right now, Gumball had a few emotions running through him and fear was _definitely_ not one of them. He felt a sense of dark intrigue as he wondered about whatever the hell was watching him and how it could be used to cause a bit trouble in the town. Another feeling was boredom because he was stuck in class listening to his teacher drone on and on about something he didn't care about. Finally, he felt a slow rising of anger as he had no clue what _it_ was nor what it wanted and the more idea plagued him the more his anger rose. Eventually the bell rung snapping him from his thoughts as he felt a hand on his arm nudging him. He looked up and saw Lucy trying to pull him back to reality with a bright smile on her face. "What's up," he asked while noticing that Tina and Carrie hadn't left yet.

"Class ended and its lunch time," she answered.

"Oh yeah, right," he replied as he began to put his stuff his away.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked. "You were staring out the window the entire time during class."

"Yeah, I was just bored from listening to the teacher," he answered flashing her a quick smile to help reassure her.

"See Lucy," Tina chimed, "I told you he was fine. Now can we please go, I'm fucking starving," she complained.

"Yeah alright," Lucy replied as she and Carrie began walking towards the door.

Tina then grabbed Gumball by the arm and him out of his seat before dragging him out of the classroom and all the way to the lunchroom.

* * *

 **So, we're gonna end it here usually I would try to write more but I know that not everyone has the same attention time span so I'll just end things here for the moment. Once again, I am sorry about how long this took to make hopefully the next one take as long as this did. One last thing I started working Welcome Home again so the next chapter for that might come out early this year I'm not sure but just in case you were interested and I will be going over old chapters for grammar errors just so that everything make sense. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. The Beginning Part 2

**Hey, guys, I'm just gonna get right into the next chapter quick warning however, this one is a little longer than the last but I hope it's just as good.**

* * *

"Hey Tina," Gumball called out.

"What?" she responded.

"Could you stop dragging me?" he asked as he tried to yank himself free from her grip to no avail.

"Nope," she replied while tightening her grip. He sighed in response. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. It'll be fun sitting next to us."

"And what kind fun would that be," he asked sarcastically.

"Well," she answered, "You, the girls and I can plan my birthday party and you also get to meet my new boyfriend. So, you'll have tons of fun," she said looking back with a smile, "or else," she warned.

"Or else what," he wanted to ask but he decided against it just in case she decided to punch his teeth down his throat. She wasn't on the girl's MMA team for nothing. "Can I at least have my coat back?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she answered as she realized that she was still wearing his parka. She let go of him and slid the coat off her shoulders before handing back to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he replied taking the coat in his hands. After putting it on he felt someone grab his arm before being dragged in the direction of the lunchroom. He then let out a sigh as he couldn't escape his fate.

* * *

 _ **In an unknown location**_

The blond-haired man continued to stare at the magic circle; watching the boy when suddenly he felt a pair of feminine arms wrap around him from behind. "Hello, Lilith."

"Hello my love," she replied while giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her noticing her wearing nothing to cover her large bust or her loins. She did, however, wear a black leather underbust corset vest with golden etchings, black leather arm warmers also with golden etchings along with thigh high black leather high heeled boots that had a golden heel and sole. She also wore a red tiara atop her brown curly hair. She lowered a hand and slid it into his pants stroking his penis, "Tell me what's so important that you won't spend time with your dear sister?" she asked.

"That's none of your concern," he answered. "Now let go."

"But Lucifer," she whined as she cutely stuck out her bottom lip.

"No buts, now let go," Lucifer ordered.

Reluctantly Lilith pulled away from Lucifer and when she did the image of the boy caught her eye. "Mm," she purred, "Who's that cutie?" she asked while putting her head in her hands and resting her elbows on the edge of the table. The boy was captivating to her, his dark blue eyes, his muscular body and him constantly baring his fangs both figuratively and literally. He even had a dark, powerful, yet familiar aura practically oozing from his body. She couldn't help but rub her thighs together.

"I already told you that's none of your concern," he growled.

"Well I'm not leaving until you tell me," she stated as she pulled herself atop the table.

Lucifer raised a hand but before he could do anything his vision went black. "What did you do?!" he demanded.

"I've blinded you," she answered while inspecting her nails, "but don't worry I'll give you your vision back once you tell me who that is."

Lucifer growled as his hand started to glow black but, nothing happened. Instead, he lowered his hand and sighed. "That is Zachary Watterson."

"Hmm," she hummed before snapping her fingers returning Lucifer's vision. "Sounds familiar," she said before gasping, "Was he the one from that incident that happened eight years ago? Where did that happen again? Elmore city, wasn't it? That's somewhere in California, right?"

"Yes," Lucifer answered, "He lives there and he was the one who caused that incident. That's why I'm watching him. He has potential to be useful to us as a Black Paladin."

"Okay, but why wait so long? Why didn't you just grab when he was a child?"

"Because he's Wrath's child. I can't just snatch him up and bring him here, she'd destroy the everything in her path to find him," he explained.

Lilith stared at Lucifer wide-eyed before turning back to the magic circle to look at Zach, "You mean to tell me this child belongs to her," she asked still shocked from the revelation.

"Yes," he answered, "Is that a problem?" She didn't answer. Instead, her eyes filled with lust as she licked her lips. Her legs spread revealing her glistening vulva while her right hand inched towards her special place. "Hey!" he barked, startling her, "Don't do that on my table!"

"Hey tell me something," she said as she continued to stare at him. "What's wrong with his aura. It looks like it's being contained as if been sealed."

"Well after the incident his powers were sealed to make sure it never happened again."

Lilith hummed for a second before sliding off the table, "I'll be leaving now," she said making her way towards the door.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, curious of his sister's actions. This visit of hers was unusually short. Whenever she visits him she'd usually stay around for about a day or two constantly sticking close to him. Annoying him immensely. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh," she began as she turned around, "nowhere in particular. I'm just going to see an old friend."

Lucifer looked at the image and then back at Lilith, "You're going to Earth," he accused, "To see Wrath, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," she teased, "but that's none of your business, now is it?" she said with a smirk before turning away.

"Wait!" he called out but, it was too late as Lilith had already disappeared. "Dammit," he cursed. " _Who's knows what might happen if she goes to Wrath. If Wrath learns what I have planned then it'll be a lot harder to pull this off, and there's not much I can do without looking suspicious to both Wrath and my other siblings"_ Lucifer concluded as he massaged his temples letting out a sigh. " _Hopefully Lilith's little visit to Earth doesn't lead back to me,"_ he internally pleaded.

* * *

 ** _ **At Elmore, High School**_**

"Teri for the last time that is not blood, it's ketchup," said Scarlett annoyed with the germophobic girl. "You can't get an infected wound without an actual wound," she explained to the girl wearing a white sweater under a red fur collared vest along with white skinny jeans and brown knee high boots. The pale teenage girl assumed that a ketchup stain on her sweater was an injury she received from bumping into someone.

"Are you sure?" Teri asked frantically. "What if the ketchup was contaminated with some unknown disease?! I'm for sure I'd get infected from that!"

"Teri," Scarlett sighed, "if that were the case I'm pretty sure we'd all be dead by now." Judging by the poor girl's facial expression perhaps that wasn't the best answer. Scarlett hung her head in frustration and sighed once more, "Look, Teri," she said causing the girl to once again focus on reality, "Why don't you go to the main office and call your mom so she can take you home okay?"

"Uh, o-okay," the girl replied. Teri stood and gripped her satchel before walking out of the nurse's office.

Scarlett sighed once again, "Finally," she said, "I'm glad that that's over with." Scarlett liked Teri, she really did. She was cute and her naivety along with her OCD and bacteriophobia made her even cuter. It also made her kind of annoying as she always obsessed over bacteria and not getting infections of any kind. It got so bad that she became anorexic and not because of she was worried about her weight. Nope, but because she only ate food that she'd known had been properly cleaned beforehand which had usually been stripped of most if not all its nutrients. Scarlett was honestly surprised that Teri didn't live her life inside a plastic bubble.

She turned around in her chair as there were some files she needed to attend to when suddenly a weight landed in her lap. "Well I wasn't expecting to appear here but I guess this works too," said a brown-haired woman sitting in Scarlett's lap. Scarlett stared at the woman with dull eyes before grabbing the woman's throat. She tightened her grip as the woman tried to pull her hand off. Scarlett then stood up and slammed the woman's head on the desk before moving her other hand to the woman's throat hoping to strangle her even harder. The woman desperately tried to pry Scarlett's hands from her throat, only to no avail. Instead, the woman placed her knee between Scarlett's thighs, and suddenly a huge wave of pleasure went through Scarlett's body forcing her to let out a loud moan. She fell to her knees, out of breath as her body constantly shuddered. "I wasn't expecting this either but things don't always go as planned," said the brown-haired woman as she tried to catch her breath.

"You're dead," Scarlett huffed out as she too was catching her breath. "Got that bitch," she growled as she began to stand.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic," the woman said as she sat down on the desk.

"No I fucking mean it bitch!" she growled. "I'm going to fucking kill you Lilith!"

"Aww, why so mad?" Lilith asked while pouting.

Scarlett's purple eyes glowed brightly before waving her hand towards the door. The door closed as a purple magic circle appeared before said door. "I'm mad because every time I see you, you cause me nothing but trouble. All you ever do is lie, cheat and steal from me!"

"Oh, come now," she said, "that's not all I've done to you, after all, I was the one who took you in and raised you when you were a baby."

Scarlett grunted. She wanted to retort, but what could she say? Lilith was right. Ever since Scarlett could remember Lilith had raised her from infancy. However, instead of being motherly to Scarlett, she acted more like an elder sister. She taught Scarlett everything she knew about life, magic and about herself. Scarlett sighed as the light in her eyes dimmed, "So what do you want?"

"I need information on a student who goes here," Lilith answered as she crossed her legs.

"And what makes you think I'll get it for you?" was Scarlett's response.

"Because we're family," she said with a sweet smile, "family always do things for each other."

Seeing as she was going to keep playing the "family" card, Scarlett sighed as she decided that it would be best to just give Lilith what she wanted since that was the fastest way to get rid of her. "Fine, what student do you want to know to about?" Scarlett asked while crossing her arms and cocking her hip.

"Zach Watterson," Lilith answered making Scarlett's eyes widen ever so slightly, "I believe he goes to school does he not?"

"Nope," Scarlett answered. "I've been working here for years and not once have I seen nor heard that name."

"Really?" Lilith asked skeptically, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, I've never heard that name before today."

"Hmm," Lilith hummed. "Scarlett, would you like to know something?" she asked sweetly as a playful smirk touched her lips. "Every time you lie you twirl your hair." Scarlett stared at Lilith wide-eyed before looking down at her hand in shock as she was indeed twirling her hair. "Now seeing as you know full well who I'm talking about you're going to give me the information I asked for right?" Scarlett lowered her head and growled. Suddenly her appearance changed as her purple iris' glowed and her sclera turned black, her fangs began to elongate while black bat-like wings expanded her back and a black arrow shaped tail extended from her tailbone. Her clothes were replaced with a black leather bodysuit with navy blue etchings on the sides. The bodysuit had half sleeves and was unzipped all the way down to her navel. A pair of spaulders appeared on her shoulders. They were gold with a white fur trim. Her boots changed into black thigh highs with golden armor around the knee and a golden sole and high heel. Lilith let her head fall into her hand as she sighed, "Really? Is this necessary?" she asked somberly.

"Yes," she said menacingly as electricity sparked around her arms. Scarlett raised her hand as a blast a lightning shot out from her fingers. A blue magic circle appeared in front of Lilith shielding her from the blast. She snapped her finger before dashing towards the door. Scarlett fired another bolt at her was too late as Lilith had already phased through the door. Scarlett dashed through the door knocking it off its hinges. She looked around the halls searching for Lilith when she found something odd; the students. The students were all frozen in place. But none of them were covered in ice and the hallway wasn't cold at all. She saw one student that look to be falling as their body was parallel to the ground and had their arms out to stop themselves, but nothing happened. Even the books and papers that were spilling of out of the person's backpack were stopped in mid motion. "Did she stop time?" Scarlett asked herself. Suddenly she heard a strange coming from behind her. She turned around to see a purple magic circle heading straight towards her. The circle enveloped her before she could react. When she passed through it, she saw that she was no longer inside the school. Where she was currently she had no clue but it wasn't Earth as the sky was shades of dark purple and red while the ground was black. "What the hell?" she asked herself as she took a step forward only for a red magic circle to appear underneath her feet. Scarlett jumped back before a cage shot out of the ground.

"Damn," Lilith cursed as she appeared from seemingly nowhere. Scarlett spun around to see Lilith floating high in the air. "Will you please tell me why it is you're willing to fight me over some boy?" Scarlett didn't answer instead she spread her wings and shot towards Lilith. When she got within range she covered her hand in ice using it as a claw and swiped at Lilith aiming for her throat. Lilith dashed away from Scarlett, dodging all her attacks. "Seriously?!" Lilith whined as she ducked under a swipe of Scarlett's claws. She then tackled Scarlett grabbing hold of her waist and sped towards the ground. Scarlett punched and clawed at Lilith's back trying to make the woman let go only to no avail. She looked back and saw the ground quickly approaching. She wound her hand back as it began to glow blood red. However, just as she was about to use her spell she and Lilith slammed into the ground creating a small crater. Before she could even move she felt something wrap around her arms and legs. When the smoke cleared, she could see white tendrils wrapped around her wrists and ankles along with Lilith straddling her. "Seriously what is wrong with you? It's just a guy. Sure, he's young and cute but there are plenty more boys like him at that school."

"You ever think about taking your own advice?!" Scarlett spat. "And I don't care if there are more boys at the school, I only want him! He belongs to me dammit!" she angrily explained as she tried to free herself from her bonds.

This surprised Lilith as she hadn't been expecting such an answer. "Have you fallen for him?" she inquired. "That's so cute," she said with a joyous smile, "to think a succubus would fall for a little half-breed, that's just too sweet."

"Shut up!" Scarlett yelled with a slight red tinge to her cheeks.

Lilith giggled a bit before her pure-hearted smile turned into a devious smirk, "Tell me, how good is he?"

"I'm not telling you that! Why the hell do you even care about him anyway?!"

"Well not only is he cute but I saw Lucifer taking an interest in him so I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"Wait?! What?! What do you mean Lucifer is interested in him? Why the hell would that happen?"

Lilith looked Scarlett with a shocked expression, "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Scarlett asked with general confusion.

Lilith looked away for a second before taking a quick breath, "Do you remember Earth's incident from eight years ago?"

"Yeah of course I do, for three days straight Elmore was hell on earth. We had multiple earthquakes and tornados, and even though property damage was small the people were the ones who were truly affected. There were riots, looters, and killings and then, suddenly it all just, stopped." When she was done explaining Scarlett couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "Wait, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything. That whole incident was caused by that boy," Lilith answered as she caressed Scarlett cheek making her cringe at her touch. "I'm not sure why it happened, but I think I know how. He might have inherited Wrath's chaotic rage," Lilith theorized. "But I won't know for sure until I talk to Wrath, which is why I came to you. I figured you could tell where he lives."

Scarlett didn't respond. Instead, she weighed her options on whether she'd help Lilith. On one hand, she'd be helping Lilith, which meant helping Lilith, on the other if she didn't help her Lilith could leave her trapped in this pocket dimension forever. Sighing she decided to go with the lesser evil. "If I help you have to promise not to mention a single word about me to Wrath. If she finds out what I truly am or the things I've done she'll kill me, understand?"

"Of course," Lilith said happily, "I would never rat out my baby sister," she cooed making Scarlett cringe once again.

"Good now get off me and let go of me so we can leave," Scarlett demanded. Lilith waved a hand causing the tendrils to disappear before getting off Scarlett.

When Scarlett stood up Lilith formed a magic circle beneath their feet. When the circle rose off the ground Scarlett could tell that it was transporting them back to her office. While it rose, Lilith said to Scarlett, "By the way, I'm going to be staying at your place for a little while since I don't have any place to stay at moment."

"Like hell, you will!" she argued.

* * *

 _ **At Elmore, High School**_

Gumball sat in silence as he waited for his last class of the day to end. He stared up at the clock hoping it move faster. It didn't. So instead he just sat back in his seat and ignored his teacher. Until when he suddenly he felt it again. The thing that's been pestering him all day. Sure that thing had been watching him for the past two days but for whatever reason today it decided to be more aggressive with its stalking, and Gumball was getting real tired of its bullshit. He turned to his right as that's the direction the feeling came from, and there, outside the window off into the distance stood a figure. Despite the distance between the two being pretty far, Gumball could tell that the thing was staring at him and him alone. He was stunned as he'd actually caught sight of whatever had been watching him this entire time. Now, of course, he couldn't tell what or who it was due how far it was away from him, but he could make the shape of a humanoid figure possibly wearing black clothing. He stared at the figure wondering just what the hell could it possibly want when the bell rang pulling him out of thoughts. He looked at the clock and saw that school was indeed over. He then turned his attention back out only to find the figure gone. " _Damn,"_ he mentally cursed, " _Guess I'll have to worry about it later."_ Quickly he packed up his things and made his way towards the nurse's office.

He was about to open the door when he heard two people speaking on the other side, one was most definitely Scarlett's but he had no clue who the other was, it wasn't a staff member as he recognized all of their voices. He waited a few seconds trying to piece together what they were saying until he realized that he was spying on his girlfriend. So, he opened the door instead and found Scarlett sitting in her chair looking towards one of the beds until she noticed him come through the door. "Huh? Oh! H-hey I wasn't expecting you to come by here so soon," she greeted nervously.

"Uh, hey," he responded giving her a short wave. "Um, is someone else in here because I can come in later if you want me to."

Scarlett opened her mouth but it wasn't her that started speaking, "No, please come in I don't mind," said a voice that Gumball guessed came from behind the curtain. A woman stepped out from behind said curtain. She had a warm yet flirtatious smile on her face despite Scarlett glaring daggers at her. Gumball examined her as she sauntered towards him. She had neon green eyes, brown curly hair which had been done in a ponytail and slightly tanned skin. He could also see that she had a very curvy body paired perfectly with her black unbuttoned crop blazer over a white bodycon v-neck mini dress giving a great view of her cleavage. She also had on a pair of black stockings and black strapped high heels. "Hello," she greeted while sticking out her hand.

"Uh, hi," he greeted back as he shook her hand. "My name's Gumball."

"Hmm, a bit weird but I've heard weirder. Oh, and my name is Lilith, charmed?" she said coolly while giving him a lustful gaze.

"Um, yeah. Something like that," he replied with a small blush. He didn't know why but something was wrong with him. His heart was slowly starting to pound in his chest, his body felt warmer than usual and his breathing started to become uneven.

"So what are you doing here Gumball?" Lilith asked pulling him out of his stupor.

"Oh, uh, I have detention and I have to spend it in here. What about you, why are you in here?"

"I was just catching up with Scarlett," Lilith answered.

"Oh so you two know each other?" he asked looking over at Scarlett for an answer.

Scarlett sighed, "Yeah we know each other, she's," Scarlett paused before sighing again. "She's my older sister."

This surprised him. Not once had he ever hear Scarlett talk about her family and now finding that she had a sister was nothing short of surprising. _Although~_ the two didn't necessarily look related, their faces were constructed differently not to mention their different eye and hair colors. As well as the fact that Scarlett was taller than Lilith despite being the younger one, and that was without heels. In fact, the only thing that seemed similar were their body types as both were curvy women. However, Lilith had a smaller frame than Scarlett. "Surprising," Lilith spoke bringing him back to reality, "but true. She and I are sisters but only because my family adopted her," she explained shocking him even more. It almost seemed as if she was reading his mind but maybe he'd been staring at Lilith for longer than he thought.

"Yep that's right I'm adopted," piped an annoyed looking Scarlett making Gumball jump slightly when he saw that she was now standing behind Lilith. "When the hell did she move and how come I didn't hear it?" he asked himself. "Now that that's cleared up Lilith can go now," she said with a forced smile.

"But I don't wanna," Lilith cooed as she jumped onto Gumball holding him tightly as her chest flattened against his. Suddenly it happened again, his body began to feel weird and just when it was starting to settle down. "He doesn't want me to live either," she said cooed while giving him a lustful look. "Do you?" she whispered in his ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek unbeknown to her making his pants tighten around his crotch. " _Damn you hormones,"_ Gumball said mentally as he now knew the cause of his body acting out, it was his hormones raging at the touch of Lilith. He hadn't had something like this since when he first met Scarlett, back then her scent alone would cause his hormones to stir instead of just her touch.

"Lilith!" Scarlett screeched. She grabbed Gumball by the arm and yanked on him trying to pull him away. "I don't care what you want or what he want's! This is my office! And I want you out of here!" she screeched before placing a boot on Lilith's stomach and kicking her off of him.

Lilith stumbled backward a bit before regaining her balance. She giggled softly for a second, "Well okay then I'll you later Scarlett," Lilith said with a smile, "goodbye, for now, cutie," she winked towards Gumball making Scarlett growl as she tightened hold on him. "Have fun you two," she said as she made her way out the door.

Scarlett growled again as she let go of Gumball and stomped towards the door, she opened it and looked around making sure no one was near before closing it and locking it. She then launched herself at Gumball wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She then smashed her lips against and forced her tongue into his mouth. Gumball was completely frozen for a second before realizing what was going on. He returned her kiss with fervor and grasped her rear making her moan into the kiss. They continued kissing until the need for air arises. The two reluctantly pulled away and gasped for air. "Bed. Now," she ordered, "I need relief and you and I aren't stopping until you're empty."

"Oh really?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, definitely," she cooed before the two shared another kiss as Gumball carried her towards the bed.

* * *

 _ **2 hours and thirty minutes later**_

Gumball stumbled out of the nurse's office with a dumb grin plastered to his flustered face. He hips and legs were tired but he didn't notice all that much as he was still coming down from his sexual high. Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. He was then grabbed by the collar and pulled forwards. A pair of soft lips had smashed against his forcing him into a quick stupor before realizing that realizing that Scarlett pulled him into a goodbye kiss. When she pulled away she had a flirtatious grin on her face, "Bye bye now," she cooed before turning around and walking away. He watched as her nude form retreat back into the room paying close attention to her swaying hips along with a few streams of a white liquid leaking from in between her thighs. He'd be surprised if she wasn't pregnant after all he did just spend almost three hours of nonstop sex. However, if she wasn't then whatever birth control she'd taking must've been really strong. Honestly though if he didn't know any better he'd say that she was a succubus due to her large sex drive and how much she seemed to love it whenever he'd cum, whether it was in her mouth or in her womb. When he got to his car he sent a text to Rachel thanking her for dropping his siblings off at home before sending a text to Carrie and Tina asking if either one of them need a ride home. The two responded with a "no" and he soon started up his car and left the parking lot.

After an hour of driving, he arrived at the industrial district of Elmore and after making sure that he wasn't being followed he pulled up in front of an abandoned two-story warehouse. He got out of the car and pushed up the metal shutter door before getting back in his car and driving inside. There he parked behind an old black freight container and opened the trunk grabbing his backpack before closing it and covering the car with a gray tarp. He then went into the basement and found an industrial power generator. He turned it on and went over to a panel on the wall where he flipped a couple of switches before heading back upstairs. Soon after Gumball walked out of warehouse closing the shutter door behind him and started walking. About ten minutes later he ended up in front of a small hill that had a cement tunnel poking out of it. He walked in and found a large metal door. While reaching inside his backpack Gumball surveyed the area and pulled out a set of keys. After unlocking the door Gumball stepped inside and closed it behind him. "Home away from home," he said to himself with a soft chuckle as he walked down a set of stairs before opening a door to his right and walking inside. He flicked a switch on the wall lighting up the room as he analyzed the room. The room was of decent size and the walls, the ceiling and the floor were made of cement and the room had no windows. On the left wall, there was a long brown wooden desk with a few tools lying on top and a military laptop with a detachable screen that doubled as a tablet. On one side of the desk were multiple ammunition boxes, on the other side was a tall tool chest. In the corner next to it was a sharpening wheel. On the back wall were four large metal gun cabinets filled with weapons. Next to them was another desk that had papers and blueprints on it. To the right of the desk was another cabinet except this one wasn't filled with weapons instead, it had a black body armor. On the right wall were a queen sized bed, a small black wooden dresser, and a mini fridge. "Okay then," he said tossing his backpack onto the bed, "let's go to work."

* * *

 ** **2 hours later****

It was pitch black that night as the clouds covered the moon while a black 2015 srt 392 charger with tinted windows sped down a road before slowly coming to stop right in front of a mansion. The engine shut off before the door opened and out stepped the driver, dressed in black from head to toe. Wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled up, underneath a thin kevlar vest with a breastplate covering their upper chest along with elbow pads, gloves, and knives sheathed on their forearms. The driver also wore cargo pants with knee pads and calf-high combat boots. Oddly, however, the driver had a blue cat-like tail poking out that back of their pants. The driver walked around to the trunk of the car and opened it. There were two black duffle bags in the trunk, he unzipped one and pulled a black respirator with tinted goggles attached. The driver lowered their hood revealing short messy blue and blue cat ears. Gumball placed the mask secured the mask to his face and pulled his hood back up. He then pulled out two black pistol holsters with magazine pouches and strapped them to his thighs. He grabbed a few pistol magazines and placed them into the pouches. Soon after he pulled out a black desert eagle along with a silencer, he screwed it on and loaded it before placing it in the holster and repeating the action with a second pistol. He grabbed a black magazine pouch and strapped it around his waist with the pouches facing forward. He filled each pouch with a rifle magazine before grabbing a black SCAR-L, he loaded it and attached a silencer to it before closing the trunk. He then began to walk down the road as he recalled the details of this job. He was supposed to gather information from a high-ranking member of a crime syndicate and wipe out everyone on site. Once that was done he would give the info to his employer and receive his payment. Compared to other jobs this one seemed to be pretty simple. The target was living in a decent sized mansion surrounded by a concrete wall. The security of this place was decent, he had armed guards with light armor at the gate, along with a small group that patrolled the front and backyard. There were motion detecting the lights along the wall and a security system inside the house. When he was close to the destination he crouched as he approached a large wall. He saw the two guards at the front gate and went around heading towards the back. He tightened the strap on his rifle and slung it across his back. He then reached down and grabbed a pebble before crawled atop the wall which was six feet in height and perched up on the top. Under him was a motion detecting light, he drew a knife on his arm from its sheath and plunged it into the sensor. He yanked the knife free and threw the pebble at one of the guards catching their attention. The guard foolishly went over to check where it came from without notifying his fellow guards. As the guard got closer he began to notice that the motion light wasn't coming on, he leveled his rifle and cautiously moved forward. When he got to the light he inspected it wondering why it wasn't turning on. However, before he could radio in an arm reached over the wall and grabbed him by the collar before pulling him over said wall. The guard tried to react and fight against the attacker, but it's hard to do so when a knife's been plunged in your throat. The guard fell limp as blood gushed from his throat. Gumball pulled out the knife and cleaned it on the guard's clothes before sheathing the blade. He then patted down the dead guard searching for something. " _Aha!"_ he yelled mentally as he pulled out a keycard from the guard's pockets. " _Now I can get pass that security system,"_ he thought as he slipped the card into his back pocket. He then climbed atop the wall when he saw another guard walking towards him, "Must be looking for his friend," he wondered as he drew another knife and gripped it by the blade. As the guard got closer he started calling out, "Max? Max?! Ma-," however he was soon silenced as a knife flew into his throat. He started gurgling as he choked on his own blood.

Gumball launched off the wall and grabbed the guard retrieved the knife and dragged him back to the wall. He tossed the guard over the wall and sprinted towards the house. As he headed towards the back door he heard two sets of footfalls getting closer. He was at the back sliding door when guards began to round the corner. He pulled out the key card and swiped before pulling the door open and slipping inside. "What the hell? Who left this door open?" said one of the guards.

"Maybe it was Max and Geoff," suggested the other.

"Those two need to be more careful," said the first as he closed the door. Gumball let out a silent sigh of relief before moving forward. The room he was in looked like a dining room if the large dinner table was anything to go by. There seemed to only be a few guards on the first floor so slipping past them was easy. When he got to the second floor he saw two guards walking down the hall towards his target. Gumball drew both his blades and crept up behind them, he then tapped both on the shoulder. When they turned around he plunged the knives into their throats and caught them before either of them could fall to the floor. He put one over his shoulder and dragged the other by the collar as he quietly walked down the hall. On his left was a door he set both of them down before drawing a pistol and slowly opening the door. He peeked inside and saw no one inside in what looked to a bathroom. Smiling to himself Gumball holstered the pistol and quickly grabbed the two outside and pulled them in before closing door. He set the two guards into the bathtub and hid them with the shower curtain when he heard knocking at the door, "Hey, is someone in there?"

"Shit," Gumball cursed silently. He pulled his mask up and said, "Uh yeah sorry man I just really had to piss."

"Yeah, man, I know how you feel. Uh, hey, could you hurry it up in there? The other bathroom is on the other end of the hall and I really have to go."

"Uh, yeah one sec," Gumball responded as he drew his knife again.

He opened the door and guard turned around, "Oh man thanks, I-" the guard said before getting a knife stuck in his throat. Gumball pulled him into the room and peeked outside making sure no else was out there before putting the newly deceased guard in the bathtub with the others. He silently left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Stealthily he crept down the hall killing a few guards along the way until he was finally at his targets office where there stood two guards outside the door. Suddenly one guard fell backward as a knife flew into his throat. The other stood in shock as he watched his friend die before another knife got lodged into his own throat.

Gumball stepped forward and retrieved the blades before pulling the pistol on his thigh out of its holster, "Well, let's get this over with." Gumball pushed the door open and aimed his gun at the target. He jumped out of his seat surprised by the sudden intrusion, "Move and I shoot. Yell and I shoot. Got that?" The man nodded as he raised his hands. With his free hand, Gumball reached into his pocket and pulled a zip tie. He placed it on the man's desk and said, "Zip tie your hands." The man looked down at the zip tie before complying. While he did that Gumball dragged the two dead guards inside the room so no one would see. "Okay so here's how this is gonna go I'm gonna ask you some questions and you're going to answer them," Gumball explained. "Don't answer them however and I will put two in the back of your skull, understand?"

His target stared at the gun before looking up at Gumball, "Is there a reason why you're doing this? I mean you're obviously not the police, so what are you a mercenary? If so then I'm sure we could work something out I mean you like money and I've got money _so~_ let's talk business. Give me the name of whoever hired you and I'll pay double okay?" the man bargained.

"Really," Gumball asked while taking a step forward and lowering the gun. The man nodded in response. "Wow," Gumball said as he walked towards the man pulling a knife from its sheath. Gumball reached down placed the knife on the zip tie, "That sounds," he paused for second before plunging the knife into the man thigh causing him to squirm while he grit his teeth, "tempting but I don't sell out my clients," he finished as he twisted the knife before pulling it out of his thigh. "Well I do but that's only when they actually have the money to make me do so, besides I'm gonna loot you when I'm done anyway." The man looked up in disbelief as Gumball stuck the gun in his face, "Now, start talking," he said menacingly.

"Okay look I'll tell you what you wanna know, just please don't kill me I've got a wife and kids," he pleaded.

"No, you don't," Gumball replied as he slipped the blade into the man's shoulder and twisted it slowly causing him to yell out in pain.

"Arg! Okay, okay! I'll tell you what you want to know!"

"Good," Gumball said as he pulled the blade out of his shoulder. "Now tell me, your drug makers? Where do they operate and where do you receive your shipment of new chemicals?"

"Our drug guys operate out of an old apartment building on Westwood and forty-ninth street. As for our shipments, they come in by boat over at the marina that's off of Lombard."

"Thank you," Gumball said with a genuine smile not that his target would know anyway since he was still wearing the respirator. He then shot the man in his knee cap before grabbing him.

"What the hell did you do that for!" the man screeched as he cradled his knee.

"To keep you from running," Gumball answered as he dragged him towards the door. He kicked the door open and tossed him outside before leveling his gun.

"Wait! Wait! What are you doing?!" he yelled before getting two bullets in his skull.

"I hope they heard that," Gumball said as he holstered his pistol and readied his rifle. He heard voices coming in through the walkie talkies on the dead guards. "I guess so." He walked out the room and stood behind the dresser that was in the hallway and waited for the guards to come to him. Soon he heard a group of people running up the stairs, he aimed down the hall and saw a few guards starting to run his way. He pulled the trigger firing into the group killing the first group as the bullets ripped through their armor. He then heard more people shouting and running up the stairs. Quickly he went back into the office and searched the two guard's bodies where he found three grenades. "Thank's, even death you continue to be useful," he said their dead bodies. He pulled the pin on one and rolled it down the hall. He heard someone shout "Grenade!" just before it exploded. He fired down the hall once more picking off any survivors before lowering the rifle. He reloaded the rifle and began walking down the hall. "Alright, guess that's done," he declared. "Now all that's left is to loot the guy and send the info to my client."

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside the house**

Outside the front gate two men and a woman, all dressed in black, stood in the middle of the street staring at the mansion. "Well quick and not badly done, but what do you think sir?" said one of the men as he turned to his right. "Should we grab him now?"

"No, not yet, let's make things more interesting. Laura if you would," said the other male. The woman looked back at him and nodded, she then raised a hand and snapped her fingers.

* * *

 **Well, this seems like a good place to end this chapter. Well, a few things happened such as finding out what Gumball does for a living now we just need to why. Anyway, so the next chapter will be out in about a month or so, and for those who are interested don't worry I'm am still working on Welcome Home it's just taking longer than I expected. Also for those familiar with my work you know that I'm not unused to putting smut in my fanfics. However, the reason I didn't put one in this because I didn't find this to be any good. It wasn't arousing at all to me so just decided to scrap it and do a timeskip instead. I should probably let you all know this before I leave. So whenever a character is wearing a breastplate that means they're wearing armor that covers the upper chest also known as the breast or pectorals. Whenever someone is wearing a chestplate that mean they're wearing armor that covers the whole chest or torso.**


	3. The Deal

**Well, nothing to really say here so we'll just jump right into things. Shall we?**

After walking down to the first floor he saw a black sword right next to the front door. There was something about the sword that made him stare inquisitively at the blade. It felt as if it was calling out to him making him subconsciously approach the weapon. He reached out grabbed it and for a second he could've sworn that it… pulsed. He held it up in his hand and examined the blade. There was nothing special about the sword it was simple two handed sword with black two and a half foot long blade, a black cross guard that curved upwards and black leather handle. Still, something about the blade called to him and for whatever reason it felt, _good_ to have it in his hands. His ears then perked up as he heard a noise. It sounded like something was being dragged upstairs. He looked up the stairs and saw one of the dead guards dragging himself towards the stairs. "Okay that's not supposed to happen," he said as he began to walk up the stairs readying his rifle. "Now I would be scared if I didn't have a friend who knows necromancy." As he got closer the undead guard began to growl, its skin slowly turned red as its body began to expand ripping through its clothes, making Gumball stop in his tracks. The thing was now standing as its body continued to expand. Black ram like horns protruded from both sides of its head while its eyes began to glow yellow. When it's body stopped growing there stood a ten foot tall hulking red skinned beast with yellow eyes and horns that curved backward with its tattered clothes hanging loosely from its body. The beast raised a hand as a red orb appeared above it. The orb spun rapidly before taking shape of large metal cleaver that fell into the beast's hands. The beast roared loudly showing jagged and sharp teeth. Gumball backed up and aimed his rifle, "It's a good thing I've got armor piercing rounds," he commented before opening fire upon the beast. The beast charged at him as bullets ripped through its chest. The beast swung its cleaver down upon Gumball, but he jumped back before it even had the chance of striking him. Gumball landed at the bottom of the stairs and reloaded. He leveled his rifle once more aiming for its head and fired. Several bullets pierced it's skull before the thing dropped dead.

 _ **Meanwhile outside the mansion**_

The two men looked over at the Laura, she turned her head and looked back at them, "What?"

"What the hell was that?!" asked one of the men.

"What, I didn't know he'd take them out so quickly. I mean really, how was I supposed to know he was using armor piercing rounds?" she argued.

"Whatever, just make some more and make sure their more durable this time," announced the other male.

"Yes Lord Lucifer," she replied before snapping her fingers once again.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside**_

"Well I definitely wasn't expecting that," he said he loaded a new magazine into his rifle. "I'll need to talk to my employer about this." Gumball stepped forward and examined the dead beast, "I wonder if I can get him to pay more for this?" Suddenly he heard more of them, shambling around upstairs. "Damn," he silently cursed. He looked and saw one already standing there, weapon drawn. He aimed the gun and fired. Only this time it didn't seem to have the same effect as it did last time. The bullets barely pierced the beast and when it did the holes they made would close up afterward. "This isn't good," he complained as he began to reload. Suddenly the beast leaped into the air and slammed down onto the floor shaking the ground. It swung the cleaver aiming Gumball's head. Gumball ducked but almost barely, _"This one's faster than other,"_ he mentally noted while jumping away from the beast's fist just before it could hit the ground. He grabbed a grenade from earlier and pulled the pin before tossing it at the beast. He ducked into a different room, as the grenade exploded. He then heard a large thud, assuming it was the beast dropping dead, he got up to move when he heard the floor above begin to shake.

He looked up just in time to see another beast falling through the ceiling. He rolled away as it hit the ground running straight for him. It crashed through the wall before stopping and turning around to face him. He ran out of the room and charged the beast. The beast raised its axe and swung downward but missed Gumball as he slid between its legs. Gumball stood up and charged the beast once more and jumped onto it's back. He climbed it's back and grabbed a horn tightly so he wouldn't fall off as the beast began to thrash around trying to throw him off. Gumball brought the barrel to the back it's head and fired. Bullets ripped the beast's skull making it thrash around even more before finally dropping dead.

Two more suddenly showed up, one came from around the stairs and the other from the hole in the ceiling. He checked his pouches, _"Damn. Only two mags left,"_ he stated inwardly while trying to come up with a plan, _"There are guns upstairs from the guards and guns and ammo in my car, that is if I can even make it out of here."_ The two suddenly charged and Gumball sprinted towards the stairs. He was almost around the corner when something burst through the wall behind him knocking him into the air and through a wall. His vision blurred and his body ached, he could tell he had a few ribs broken despite wearing body armor. His vision soon returned to normal as he looked behind him. He saw multiple beasts stepping towards him. One bashed over some furniture that was by the front door with a mace when something flew into the room landing next to him. It was the sword from earlier. He looked at the blade as he could hear something calling him towards it. He looked back at the beasts and saw that they had already made their way into the room. _"Look's I don't have a choice,"_ he thought as he grabbed the sword. It felt different, _he_ felt different. His body no longer ached, in fact, it felt like his bones had snapped back into place. There was no pain or even fatigue. He did, however, feel something in the pit of his stomach, it felt like anger. As if there was some pent up rage that for years had been buried deep inside him trying to claw it's way out. There was another feeling he didn't know what it was but it too wanted out. He stood up and glared at the beasts and they glared back. One stepped forward and raised its cleaver before swinging down upon him. Gumball sidestepped dodging the attack before countering. Swiftly he raised with an undercut cutting right through the beast's arm. Blood squirted from the wound as the beast roared in pain. He didn't know why but he could feel his face being pulled into a smile at the sight of it bellowing in pain. Gumball launched himself onto the beast and plunged the sword into its throat. He jumped off the beast and twirled the blade in his hand.

The others roared in anger before one charged forward. He jumped back avoiding an axe but another came from the side and swung a mace at him. He pressed the sword against his palm blocked the strike with the flat of his blade. The force of the attack, however, sent him flying through another wall. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as last time. While still in the air he did a backflip and landed on his feet. Another came from behind but Gumball spun around and made a deep cut into its stomach. The beast stumbled backward while holding it's wound as blood gushed from its abdomen along with a few organs.

Gumball then ran his sword through the beast chest before pulling out and running through the back door. When he was outside he quickly turned around and swung upwards cutting another one's chest. He then thrust the sword into its thigh making it drop to one knee before drawing a pistol and sticking it underneath its chin. He pulled the trigger four times before the beast fell backward.

From both sides, two more beasts ran towards him. He aimed at one and emptied the magazine into its chest slowing it down a little. Gumball then charged forward before leaping over the beast with the second one right on his heels. The second beast charged into the first knocking it over. He then threw his sword at the second one piercing its chest before drawing his second pistol and unloading an entire mag into its skull, killing it.

Swiftly he reloaded both pistols and sprinted forward as the beast had gotten back on its feet and started barreling towards him. It swung its cleaver but he jumped and spun over the weapon and continued to run. He ran under its legs and while doing so shot both its knee caps. He then holstered both pistols and pulled the sword out of the dead one's chest. Gumball was about to charge in once more when a hammer fell in his path. Another had stepped forward it pulled the hammer from off the ground and swung it downwards at Gumball. He sidestepped and rushed forward. Only for the beast's hand to grab him by the throat and slam him onto the ground before kicking him away. Gumball rolled onto his stomach as he gasped for air while the beast ran towards him. He rolled away just in time as the hammer crashed into the dirt. He climbed to his feet while bringing the sword into a two handed grip and dashed at the beast. The beast stepped back as Gumball slashed at its chest before swinging the hammer aiming for his head. Gumball stabbed the beast in the arm before the hammer could connect. He pulled it out and slashed at its thigh before leaping away from its oncoming fist. He dashed at it again before it could recover and ran the sword through its stomach. He twisted the blade before pulling it out, he then ducked below an arm as the beast swung at him. He then drove the sword into its armpit causing the arm to fall limp. Gumball then spun around and lopped off the damn thing's head.

He looked over to one that he shot in the knees as it speedily limped it's over to him. Gumball rushed and swiped at its knee severing the leg. As the beast dropped to one knee, Gumball sidestepped around the beast and ran his sword through its chest. The beast tried to grab the blade but was too weak as it soon fell limp.

 _ **Meanwhile outside the Mansion**_

Lucifer ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "This is taking too long," he complained.

"Patience master," said Laura.

"Don't lecture me about patience," he growled making her blush slightly as she turned her attention to the ground. "What about you Ethan?" he asked turning to the other man. "You must be getting bored."

"Yeah," Ethan sighed, "I'm gettin' bored too. Why don't we just go in? I mean it's not like we'll learn more about the kid from out here. I mean if we really want to learn his battle capabilities he should face off against one of us, not some demonic puppets."

"Right then," Lucifer said happily, "let's go," he said as he began to walk towards the house with the others in tow.

 _ **Meanwhile with Gumball**_

After pulling his sword out of the dead beast he looked around to see if any more were coming his way. There weren't any. He then let out a sigh of relief, "Finally it's over," he said as he looked down at the sword as it was now covered in the blood. Then it clicked. That second feeling was lust. A lust for blood. A lust to see it spilled and splattered. He smiled again as he swore he could almost hear a voice saying _"more"_.

"You feel it don't you?" asked a random voice startling Gumball causing him to jolt before leaping away and pointing his sword at a man in front of him. "The bloodlust along with the intense rage and it feels as if it's coming from the sword," said the man in front of him. The man was fair skinned and had blue eyes with short blonde hair styled in a comb over, he also seemed to be a few inches taller than Gumball himself. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and red tie along with black dress shoes. He looked to be somewhere in his mid-thirties, "That used to be your mother's sword you know," he claimed. Gumball glanced down at the sword before returning his gaze back to the man in black.

"Who are you and why the hell are you here?" Gumball demanded.

The man chuckled, "Right, sorry, here I am talking as I know you and yet you don't know me. My name is Lucifer."

Gumball raised an eyebrow as if to ask, "Really?" but remembered that he was wearing a mask, "Well, Lucifer, I don't know why you're here but I'll give you one chance to leave unscathed or have your head added to my collection."

Lucifer chuckled once again, "I'm sure you could if I was a mortal or had I come alone." This confused him, _"What did he mean by "if I was a mortal"? Does he mean that he's not human?"_ Gumball wondered. He'd met people who weren't human before he had friends who weren't human, hell he was even sure that half his family weren't human. Then it dawned on him, _"Had I come alone,"_ was repeated in his head.

He held the sword at Lucifer's throat and growled, "Call them out here," he demanded.

"Oh, there's no need," said a feminine voice sending shivers down his spine he looked behind him as that's where he heard the voice come from and saw two people sitting on the wall, "because we're right here." One was a woman and the other was a man. The woman looked to be in her early twenties. She was very petite and had light blue eyes and black hair styled in a ponytail with long bangs that covered her right eye and was very pale. Sporting a purple sweater under a black overbust corset vest that had four silver buttons going down the middle, along with black fingerless gloves. She also had on black leather pants and black knee high leather high heeled boots. Honestly, she looked like one Carrie's goth friends. The man sitting next to her had a slightly darker complexion with brown eyes and short brown hair that was combed back and five o'clock shadow. The man also seemed to be in his thirties and was very well built and he too mostly wore black. Wearing an open hooded leather jacket, underneath it was a red v-neck shirt along with a silver necklace that had two gold and silver rings hanging from it. They sort of looked like wedding bands. He also wore dark blue jeans along with combat boots.

"I like what you've done with the place man," said the brown haired man. "Even though these were just demon knock offs you still did pretty well for someone who's had no experience in fighting something like this." Gumball glared at the both of them, he reached for a pistol when someone stopped him. He looked and saw Lucifer holding his arm.

"Now, no need for violence we're just here to talk," he explained before letting him go. Gumball took a step back and eyed Lucifer wearily.

"Fine," he grunted. "Speak."

Lucifer smirked and straightened his blazer before opening his mouth, "Well as you already know my name is Lucifer, and these are my associates," he explained while gesturing towards them, "Laura and Ethan. Now the reason we're all here tonight is that I have a proposal to offer you."

"You want to come and work you is that right?" Gumball asked. Lucifer's smirk widened as he glanced back at Ethan and Laura. "Sorry, but I'll pass. I'm not a fan of working for just one boss, especially not one that deals with all of this," he explained while gestured to the dead demons. Gumball then turned his back and began to walk away.

"Just hear me out."

"No."

"Listen I can answer the questions going through your mind right now, like who I am, what we are and more importantly what that sword is." Gumball stopped mid-step when he mentioned the sword before glancing down at the blade. "Just give me, roughly an hour of your time, and if you're unsatisfied then you can go. What do you say, do we have a deal?"

Gumball stared at the sword weighing his options, he then sighed as he knew he'd come to regret this horribly _stupid_ decision. "One hour," he said firmly before turning back around, "you have one hour to say whatever you need to say before I start wondering why I didn't kill you when I had the chance."

"Great," he replied as he waved a hand. Behind him, a red swirling vortex. "Now follow me and I'll tell you everything you want to know," he said before walking through the portal.

Ethan and Laura jumped down off the wall and began to walk towards the portal. Ethan then looked back and said, "Come on don't be shy now, trust me you're gonna want to see this," before retreating through the portal.

Gumball stared at it for a few seconds before slumping forward and letting out an exaggerated sigh, "I guess curiosity really did kill the cat," he claimed while jogging towards the portal.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

When stepping through the vortex Gumball was expecting a… well actually he didn't know what he was expecting but it sure wasn't this. The place he'd just walked into looked to be a study, as the walls on either side of him were lined with large bookcases. In front of him was a black wooden coffee table on the left and right side of the table were two black leather armchairs and behind the table was a black leather couch which Ethan lounging on. Up on the wall behind him was a large portrait of a white-haired man wearing a black suit and tie. "If you're looking for the Lucifer, he's right behind you," Ethan announced.

Gumball turned around and saw Lucifer sitting behind a brown wooden desk, on the desk were a few parchments a quill and an ink bottle. Standing behind him were two females. On his left stood Laura on his right stood another woman. She seemed roughly the same height as Laura. The woman big brown eyes, a caramel skin tone, and ebony black hair styled in a French bun with short bangs. She was dressed in a very revealing maid's outfit. Behind the three was a large window showing dark red clouds and black lightning flashing as well flying creatures. "Please sit down," Lucifer said as he waved his hand. Two red armchairs had phased into reality right in front of his desk.

Right now Gumball was really glad for wearing his respirator as not only did it protect him from gas attacks, it was also good for shielding his facial expressions from others. He then took a step back and tightened his grip on the sword. "What are you?" he asked hoping he didn't have any fear in his voice, "And where are we?"

"Well, this place is my castle however the realm of which this castle resides is known of The Dark Depths or as you earthlings call it Hell." Gumball's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. There was no way he could possibly be here. Sure he knew it existed, he and Carrie accidentally opened a window to Hell letting them peek inside, but he didn't think there was a way to get there without dying. "As I've stated before," Lucifer continued, "I'm not an earth dweller or well, human for that matter," Lucifer explained. "I am a being called nephalem. We nephalem are beings made of angels and demons. We have the ability to pass through Heaven and Hell as we please. Now enough about me it's about time you've heard what it is I have to offer you," he said before snapping his fingers. One of the chairs in front of his desk disappeared when suddenly Gumball felt something ram into his knees from behind making him fall. He realized that he fell into the armchair and speeding towards Lucifer but soon stopped at about three feet in front of his desk. "Now here's what's going to happen I'm going to answer your questions and in return, you have to hear more about my offer, the more questions you ask the about the offer you have to listen to, deal?"

"Deal," Gumball answered before his brain could start coming up with reasons to get the hell out there.

"Splendid," the nephalem replied while smiling happily. "Now seeing as I've answered two of your questions so far that means you have to listen to a few details of my offer." Gumball then nodded for him to continue. "As you've already guessed the thing that I'm offering to you is a job. A job that's not _too_ different from your current one. I want you to become a mercenary of the Dark Depths who are known as the Black Paladins."

"A Black Paladin?" Gumball questioned.

"Black Paladins are mercenaries used only by the Royal Family of Hell to do jobs that we ourselves are normally unable to do. So we pick people that meet our criteria or that we may have taken an interest in and test them. If they fail they either die or have their minds erased of the whole event."

"And of those who pass?"

Lucifer smirked once more, "They are gifted supernatural powers to aid them in their future missions, and are paid handsomely for its completion."

"What's the catch, they have to sell their soul or something?" Gumball questioned wondering if this was really true or not.

"No catch," Lucifer confirmed, "the paladins are not required to gives us anything other than their services. It would be bad for business if we took their souls in exchange for power, wealth, and adventure. That goes for curses too, we don't place any curses of _any_ kind on them either. However," he said sharply, "paladins are required to sign a contract stating that they are not to accept missions from those who are not a part of Hell's Royal Family. The severity of the punishment will depend on who or what the assignment was taken from. If it was a human that offered it then the punishment will be a week's power suspension. If it is an angel that offered the job," he growled while sending a dark glare at Gumball. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Laura and the maid both taking a few steps back. "Then the punishment is death," he said coldly before giving a soft chuckle, "Well if you get caught it is." Gumball went silent as he tried to let that sink in. This was a lot to take in, after all, he was still trying to figure out how he was physically in hell, he thought only souls resided here. "It's your turn you know?" Gumball looked up at him, "To ask more questions, you've asked five questions and I've given you five details about my proposal. Now you get to ask more questions."

Gumball stayed silent wondering what he should ask next, should he ask about the sword that was still in his hand or should he ask more about the Black Paladins as well as their bosses along with why he was chosen for this kind of thing. "First I want to know why I was chosen, who the "Royal Family" is and finally I want to know more about this," he demanded as he held up the blade.

"Hmm," Lucifer hummed, "this may take a while." He snapped his fingers causing a serving platter to appearing the desk. On the platter was pitcher filled what seemed to be water and two tall empty glass cup. The maid then stepped forward and grabbed the pitcher and poured the liquid into both glasses. Gumball eyed the cups wearily while Lucifer grabbed hold of one before speaking, "Don't worry it's just water, even beings who aren't human drink it," he explained before taking a sip. "Although it may be hard for you since you're still wearing that mask."

Gumball sighed as he placed the sword next to the chair and pulled down his hood before removing his mask. "There, happy?" he grunted. "Now answer my questions."

"Let's start with the Royal Family. The Royal Family is, simply put, the family that rules over Hell. The family is comprised of the seven prince and princesses, four male and three female, and our children."

"Seven princes and princesses? You don't have a king?"

Lucifer's eyes glanced at something behind Gumball before returning their gaze back to him, "We used to have a king, Abaddon," he explained with almost the slightest hint of remorse. "He was, our father, however, he's now dead." Gumball wanted to open his mouth but was stopped when Lucifer continued to speak, "No need to apologize he's been dead for a very, _very_ long time. Unfortunately, before his untimely demise, he did not choose an heir."

"None of you have tried to take the throne for yourselves?" Gumball wondered.

Lucifer shook his "no", "I have given it some thought before," he said, "but it wouldn't be fair to my siblings. Even though make sense for me take the throne since I'm the eldest I don't think it'd be right for me to take the throne without them even having a chance." Gumball nodded as he too knew that feeling as he was the eldest sibling in his family. "Besides I don't even want the throne. Even if I had it nothing would happen, nothing would change," he explained before sighing as he leaned back into his chair. He took another sip from his glass before setting it down. "Okay onto the next question," he said. "You want information about that sword I'll answer that next as it leads into why I chose you. Now I've told you before that sword used to belong to your mother."

"Which is bullshit," Gumball replied. "My mother hates swords, she likes blunt weapons and axes, but not swords."

Lucifer smiled softly and let out a small laugh, "That she did, and even though she hated them she kept that one in particular and many, _many_ of her enemies have fallen before it."

Gumball narrowed his eyes at Lucifer before speaking, "From the way you talk about her you make it sound as if you've known for a long time."

"I have," he answered. "I've known her for since I was a child." Lucifer paused and looked off into the distance as a soft smile graced his lips. "Your mother, however," he said as he came back to reality, "is not who you think she is." Gumball raised an eyebrow wondering just what the hell that meant. "She's not the stressed-out suburban mother you know her as."

"What are you getting at?" Gumball questioned, "Are you trying to tell that my mother has some dark secret?" he growled.

Lucifer held up a hand and said, "No, not exactly. What I should've said was that she's more than what you think she is. You've heard of the seven deadly sins Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Pride and Envy correct?" Gumball wondered where this was going but nodded anyway. "Well believe it or not they are real."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked somewhat impatiently.

"I'm getting to that," Lucifer replied. "Now the sins like to parade around on Earth as humans they integrate and mate with humans and create halflings that have a large portion of their parent's power, and you, along with your sisters have happened to be half-breeds. Care to guess which sin your parents are?"

Gumball blinked slowly at Lucifer and gave him a look of disinterest and while silently asking "Are you fucking serious," "First, the Wrath sin, my mother would be the Wrath," he answered. "Second that's completely asinine. You actually expect me to believe that a forty-two-year-old woman is the Wrath sin, a being that has definitely existed for centuries along with my sisters and I are these half-breeds?"

"Yes."

"Prove it." Lucifer raised a hand and snapped his fingers. A red light flashed, Gumball looked down and saw his chest glowing as there was a small red pentagram in the center of his chest emitting bright light. When the light faded he, felt different. His body seemed lighter, his sense of smell and hearing seemed sharper as he could hear screams coming from outside the window. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Lucifer clear his throat. He turned his attention back to Lucifer who pointed to his arms, causing him to down at it, noticing that it was on fire. His hands and forearms were covered in flames, but it didn't bother him. Instead, he brought his hand to face inspecting it. He couldn't help but be amazed. His arm was on fire yet he didn't feel a thing. In fact, his clothes weren't even burning. Was this a power he inherited from his mother?

"By the way," Lucifer said bringing Gumball back to reality, "the sins are celestial entities, more or less," he added, "making them something along of the lines of a god and these beings are eternal, meaning that they can die but are eventually reborn into brand new bodies. That's how your mother and quite frankly the rest of sins exist in today's time." Gumball was baffled by the revelation of his mother. He wouldn't have believed Lucifer if she didn't have inhuman qualities, such as her extreme inhuman strength, speed, and agility or how she'd often give off an… unnatural aura. As if there was something unholy buried underneath her normal demeanor that had nearly clawed it's way out. "Now the sins are all considered to be gods as each one is a being of immense power, however, Wrath is the most the powerful."

"So that's why I'm here," Gumball concluded. "You want to recruit me because I'm some kind of demigod?

"Simply put, yes," he answered. "With you being a legitimate child of Wrath that makes you very powerful."

" _What about Lexy and Anais? Did they have powers as well?"_ he wondered. Then another question popped into his head making him frown deeply. "But why only me?" he growled. His eyes began to turn red as tiger stripes inked onto his face while his hair became frazzled. He jumped up grabbing the sword while drawing a pistol. He held the blade to Lucifer's throat. While he pointed the gun at Ethan, who took out his own gun and pointed at the back of his head. The flames on his arm traveled to the sword which was searing Lucifer's skin. His gun was also on fire as the flames had traveled to it as well but somehow the bullets didn't go off. "Tell me, what happens if I say no? What would stop you from going after my sisters? Tell me now dammit!"

While staying calm Lucifer stared at the sword before raising a hand. Ethan stepped back and put his gun away before walking back over to the couch. Gumball glanced back at him and lowered his gun, but did not holster it. "I told you what happens if you say no, your memories get wiped and that's it. If you think I'd actually go after your sisters and try to recruit them, then you're dead wrong. There are some paladins who are young but we'd never try and recruit an eight-year-old no matter how intelligent or powerful they are. As for Lexy, she's nothing like you. Despite, having the same mother and being a predator she has morals that you don't. Since she hasn't killed yet she'd have to deal the remorse of taking a life for the first time, or rather, wondering why she doesn't feel remorse but not you. You've never regretted the decision to kill. In fact," Lucifer said with a sly grin, "a small part of you likes killing. You remember don't you, the first time you ended someone's life? Along with strange sensation you felt?"

Gumball's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he recalled that day. He remembered taking the knife from that mafia woman and plunging it into some poor man's throat. He remembered the small grin he had while doing it. The grin that slowly turned into a smile as he watched the man's spill out onto the knife. Gumball blinked twice before returning back to the present. He raised the sword back up to Lucifer's throat. "So what you chose me over my siblings because my morals are different?"

"No, not just because of your morals but your anger as well. Your anger is far greater than her's making you more adept and in sync with your powers. Also because of you two being twins not only are your personalities opposite from each other, so are the powers you inherited. You inherited the _unholy_ half of Wrath's power while Lexy got the other half, and right now I'm not interested in that other half, I need the darker side of Wrath's abilities, abilities that you possess." Gumball opened his mouth to speak stopped when Lucifer continued, "However just because _I_ won't recruit your siblings doesn't mean that others won't."

Gumball's glare softened slightly before he lowered the sword, "What do you mean?"

"A child of Wrath, or any sin for that matter, is extremely powerful making them very valuable. If someone couldn't persuade you to join them they could use your siblings as leverage against your or just try and recruit them instead. If you were to become a Black Paladin then you could prevent that from happening." A small smile touched Lucifer's lips, "After all there is strength in numbers, you'd have many comrades who would help you look after your family."

Gumball let out a low growl before sighing, "If I say yes then promise me that you will never, _ever_ try to recruit any of my siblings, whether they're of age or not, or even if I've long been dead, you will never drag them into this."

"Does that mean your answer is yes?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll join your mercenary group but only if you give me your word."

"Then you have my word, under no circumstances will I try to recruit your siblings, that goes for the rest of my family as well. We will have absolutely no contact with the rest of your family and I'll keep other groups and organizations away from them." Gumball sat down back down let out a sigh of relief, as now his siblings would safe from having to deal with, whatever the hell this was. The flames on the sword as well the ones on his gun and arms all dimmed down before fading out. "Good however before you can officially join you'll have to pass the evaluation test and sign the contract. The test will be held tomorrow at noon."

"Noon, tomorrow?" Lucifer nodded in response, "I can't I have-."

"School in the morning? Don't worry it's been taken care of it's snowing pretty heavily in Elmore since we left," explained the nephalem, "meaning that you'll have a snow day tomorrow giving you enough to take the test, get acquainted with your new comrades and finish up the rest of your homework like that book report that's due Wednesday." Gumball's eyes widened ever so slightly as he wondered how he knew about that but then remembered that he knows almost everything about him so there was no use in wasting energy trying to figure it out. Lucifer waved a hand once more causing portal like the one from earlier to appear. "We'll talk more in morning as for right now go home and get some sleep you've got a big day tomorrow. Oh, and before you leave I need to give you this," he said as reached inside his blazer and pulled out a necklace, "This will conceal your powers from people like your mother and I, also remember to keep this secret from your mother she'd be furious if she found out that I unlocked your powers without her permission." Gumball said nothing as he took the necklace from Lucifer and holstered his pistol and grabbed his mask along with the sword before walking through the portal.

 _ **Back on Earth**_

When he stepped through the portal Gumball found himself right next to his parked charger. He scanned the area before unlocking the truck where he put his rifle and sword. When he got inside the car, he couldn't help but think about what the fuck he just got himself into. _"Nice going moron you just got yourself a job as Hell's private mercenary, something that's mostly likely given to the unredeemable."_ Shit. Shit. Shit," he cursed as he started the engine and put the car in gear. _"On the upside, this'll probably pay more than my usual job. I mean that is the reason I took this kind of career, for the money." "For the weapons,"_ said another voice. _"For the adrenaline rush. For the fighting. For the piles of dead bodies under my boots."_ That last thought kinda scared him. He didn't take pleasure in killing but he did take pleasure in hunting down a target, or at least this is what he thought until tonight. He took a left before sighing, _"However this means that there a new problem, like how in the hell will I explain this Scarlett? I couldn't even think of how to tell her about my usual job. 'Hey babe, guess what? I just got a new job as Hell's private soldier.' Yeah as if."_ He thought while letting out a small chuckle. _"I can only imagine what_ _ **she**_ _would say about all this,"_ he wondered as a smile touched his lips before turning into a frown, _"What_ _ **am**_ _I supposed to do about that? I mean I just found out that she's actually some sort of god which makes me a demigod. Should I tell them?" he wondered. "Tell them who or_ _ **what**_ _she really is?"_ He racked his brain looking for an answer on how to handle this when he decided to just stay silent, as telling them would more than likely cause more problems than it solves. The more he thought about his mother's supposed godhood the more things began to make sense. Such as her immense strength but that wasn't thing it explained. There was one time where she got hit by a truck going sixty miles per hour when she tried to save a little girl from getting hit by said truck. After making sure the girl was okay Nicole then proceeded to run after the truck before catching up with it and bringing all the back and forcing the driver to apologize to both her and the little girl. There were many, _many_ more times where Nicole had shown some form of godly hood. He took a right turn and pulled up in front of the warehouse.

It took thirty minutes for him to shower, change back into his regular clothes, switch cars and head home. When he pulled into the driveway he couldn't help but stare at his house, as he knew things would be different from here on out. How different? He wasn't sure. Honestly, it all depended on whether or not he could look at her and not find it weird that the woman who he'd been calling his mother for the past sixteen years was not who he thought she was. He sighed before pulling out the necklace Lucifer gave him and examined it. The necklace had a simple silver chain but the pendant wasn't the same, the chain was connected to a silver tiger head, attached to the bottom jaw was a fang shaped piece of obsidian. He put the necklace before grabbing his book bag and getting out the car. He unlocked and opened the front door, "I was wondering when you'd come inside," said a voice. His head snapped in the direction it came from and was surprised at what he saw. He saw Nicole in the kitchen eating a bowl of ice cream in nothing but a tight white tank top and black short shorts. "You do know what time it is right?" she asked as she continued to eat.

He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was one o'clock. "Oh, sorry," he said, "work took longer than expected." He closed the door behind him and took a few steps forward.

"Really?" she asked as raised an eyebrow, "because I heard your car when you pulled up and you were out there for almost thirty minutes. Is there something on your mind, something you want to talk about?"

"No," he quickly answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked while scooping out the last of the ice cream. "Talking about your problems may not mean much to you but trust me it helps."

"I'm sure. There's nothing to talk about."

"Okay, if you say so," she replied as she placed the bowl and spoon into the sink before sauntering towards him. As she walked towards him Gumball felt strange. Nicole, she seemed unrecognizable to him. He knew who she was but right now she felt so different compared to what he remembered. She seemed more like a random woman than she did his mother. It… scared him. "Where'd you get that necklace?" she asked when she stopped right in front of him, derailing his train of thought, he didn't know that she'd gotten this close.

"Oh, uh, a friend gave it to me," he replied.

"I see," she said as she continued to inspect the necklace. "Well anyway," she said before wrapping her arms around his waist, "Goodnight sweetie."

Gumball paused for a second before returning the embrace making Nicole gasp, "Goodnight mom." He didn't know why he decided to hug her it almost seemed like his body was on autopilot. Didn't really matter though as she seemed to like it as she hugged him even harder.

"Aww," she cooed before pulling away. She looked at him with a joyous smile before cupping both sides of his face. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss making him blush slightly. "Goodnight sweetheart," she said before walking past him and heading upstairs.

Gumball stood there for a few moments as he thought everything that just happened. _"She looked the same, sounded the same, smelled the same, felt the same and even acted the same. Maybe she is the person I think is. Maybe things won't be that different after all. Which is good because I almost thought of her as someone who wasn't my mother."_ He then went downstairs and into his room and changed into his pajamas before crawling into bed. When he got into bed he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a pair of legs become entangled with his right leg. He scowled and slapped his forehead while letting an agitated sigh, "Why the fuck do you keep sleeping here?!"

"Because your bed's comfortable," Lexy answered with a smile, "and I like cuddling with you."

"Whatever, just get the hell outta here!"

"Nope," she responded before giving him a kiss on the cheek and going to sleep. He sighed once again as he figured he should just let her have way, for now at least. _"Yeah I don't think anything's gonna change around here anytime soon,"_ was his last thought before drifting off to sleep.

 **Despite the fact that you guys most likely won't be reading until April this chapter really didn't take all that long to write. I think I had it done some time in early March with a few mistakes here and there. "If the chapter was done in March why'd you upload it so late?" you may be asking. That's because I wasn't going to post this until I finished the next chapter of Welcome Home, that way I wouldn't just immediately jump into writing the next of Black Paladin when this chapter went up. (Clearly that didn't happen.) Anyway tell me what you thought of the fight scene that early on in the chapter. I'm kinda rusty so I highly doubt it's my best work but still reviews are welcome both, good and bad.**


End file.
